


Hole

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: Stiles gives a wrong number, but Derek recognizes it. He'll deal with it after his paper is done!





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> There's a tiny chance I posted this on my tumblr ages ago as I found it saved on my computer, but I can't find it so maybe I just didn't think it was finished? Either way~ Enjoy!

Stiles looked up from his laptop to the alpha who'd loudly cleared his throat at him and grinned. "Yes?"

"Hi." The alpha, tall and strong looking with just enough scruff to distract from the bunny teeth and awkward ears that might otherwise have diminished the overall look of ALPHA, leaned on the table. "Can I get your number?"

Pulling a slip of paper from his pocket, Stiles slid it over then gestured back to his computer. "There you go, dude. Now, I've got to get this paper done." He managed to read back over the last paragraph he'd written before hearing the throat clearing again. He sighed and turned. "What now?"

The alpha raised an eyebrow and lifted the paper slightly. "This is the number of a real estate agency."

"Yes." Stiles shut the lid to his laptop and turned toward the man. "Because you're an alpha who came over to an omega's table to interrupt their studying in order to ask for their number for the intention of going out and making this into something just to pop your knot. Only, I'm not that kind of omega. So, if you want to buy a hole? Call the real estate group. Tell them Stiles sent you."

The alpha snorted suddenly. "That's got to be why part of your scent was familiar. You know Erica, don't you."

"She's the only beta I know who can out-alpha almost anyone. How do you know her? Are you that TA she's always complaining is hot but the worst person ever?" Stiles leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing as he continued to observe the alpha.

"I'm Derek Hale." He held up the paper with the number. "It's how I knew what the number was for. It's my sister's company and Erica works reception there a few days a week." He paused. "I actually only asked for your number like I did because I noticed your scent and it was familiar in a good way, but you looked busy. I'll leave you alone now. Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles sat up just enough to snatch the paper back from Derek's hand and scribble his actual number on it before shoving it back at him. "You're lucky Erica also talks about her boss' hunky dork of a brother. Don't call me. Text. And I'm not replying until I finish this paper."

Gripping the paper tightly and grinning in a way that really highlighted the bunny teeth, Derek turned and left, leaving Stiles to scramble to get back to his paper now that he actually felt the urge to meet his deadline with a bit more urgency than usual.


End file.
